


Good Enough

by Anyi_Arts



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roman Typical Self-Hatred, Roman is also very gay, also some implied logince but it's very minor, which honestly good for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyi_Arts/pseuds/Anyi_Arts
Summary: Roman is trying to come up with a good enough idea for Thomas, who walks in on him and tries to help make him feel better.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 9





	Good Enough

Roman sighed, running a hand through his already quite messy hair as he looked down at the paper.

Nothing was coming to mind, nothing he  _ liked _ anyway. Nothing was ever  _ good enough _ , not for him, and  _ especially _ not for Thomas, and he couldn't have that.

He waved his hand, clearing the paper and began brainstorming again, writing stuff down every now and then, erasing others, until finally,  _ finally _ , he got something, quickly writing it down in a flurry of nonexistent graphite and eraser shavings.

Proudly, he set down the pencil and read over the sheet, smile slowly falling as he read. No no  _ no! _ He was sure-! He thought this time  _ finally _ he'd get something  _ good! _ But  _ no _ , of course not! Bah! What was he expecting honestly, of  _ course _ he couldn't make something good, something  _ worthy _ of the one he loved most.

God, Thomas would be so disappointed in him, he can't even do his  _ job _ .

"Oh hey Roman."

And speak of the devil. Although, he couldn't call Thomas a devil, the man was far from it. He was an angel, the most gorgeous and handsome in all the land... next to him, of course. No matter how bad at his job he might be, that was one thing he knew for certain.

But Thomas... oh he could talk about the man for days. How bright his smiles were, far more than any sun or the glint of gold in a dragons horde. The warmth of his eyes, like a gorgeous summer's day, or a hearth in the midst of a cold winter's eve. And then his  _ arms _ ... oh great gorgons they are just, the most amazing things. They're so  _ soft _ and  _ comforting _ and  **_strong_ ** , he just, being held by them were some of the best moments of existence.

"Roman? You here?"

He blinked, looking up at Thomas from where he was seated. "Oh, yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

He was very much not here, looking into the man’s absolutely gorgeous brown eyes. Next to red and blue, he would have to say brown, that specific shade of brown, was his favourite colour.

"And I was just, y'know, wondering how you were doing."

He blinked, mouth opening to reply. "I-" what should he say though? He- princes didn't lie, it wasn't honourable to lie, but it was also unprincely to burden others needlessly, and he didn't- couldn't, bear to see the disappointment in Thomas' eyes. "Am perfectly fine, as always. Thank you for asking, love." He kept his facial expressions open and soft, hoping it would be enough to,, to fool him. He felt disgusted with himself, lying to his love, he was no better than a certain slimy serpent.

"That's good. And what're you working on?"

"Oh, that? That," He laughs, feeling his blood run cold. "That's just some ideas I've been working on. They're not very good though, so, but I assure you, my beloved, I'll have an idea for you yet."

He gave a smile, trying to keep from tensing up, he was far too into it to go back now.

He wished he could be in those arms right now, away from the worries of the world, of his duties and responsibilities. Feeling safe and loved for once. 

"Can I see?" Thomas asked, with a kind smile and face and god he wished he could say no, but he couldn't. He never could, not to him.

He'd give him everything he'd ask for and more.

"Sure."

Thomas nodded his thanks, picking the paper up and reading it. His face was horribly neutral, and he forced himself to relax. Why couldn't he just emote, at least  _ then _ he'd know what he was thinking.

A few more short moments passed that felt like hours to him before Thomas finally spoke. "Roman... these are great! Do you think you could find a way to use this one for the next video?"

Roman blinked, a bit shocked, eyes quickly scanning over his face for any sign he might be lying, once again feeling disgusted with himself for even  _ thinking _ that  _ Thomas _ of all people would lie to him. Thomas was far better than that, than  _ him _ .

"Roman? Bud?" He winced, ever so slightly, at the concern in his tone.

"Oh, yes, apologies, sure. I can do that.”

“Great, now, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like it. And, you  _ know _ you can trust me Roman. I won't be upset if you share how you're feeling."

Roman nodded, looking away for a moment and readjusting his sash. “It’s just, I was worried. That my ideas wouldn’t be good enough.” The ‘for you’ went unsaid, though he was sure Thomas knew. He always seemed to. 

If Logan were here, he would say that of course he knew, they were the same person, technically, as much a a small facet of someones personality could compare to the whole, but Logan  _ wasn’t _ here, and he liked to think that he and Thomas were just close enough that he’d know, for no other reason than that. 

“Roman… I love your ideas, and even if they aren’t perfect or amazing or whatever, we can work together and improve them, and even then I’ll  _ still _ like them, because they’re made by you.”   
He blushed at the praise, looking away, readjusting his sash again. “I- thank you, Thomas, that’s uh, very kind of you. But surely my ideas aren’t  _ that _ good, I mean, they’re,, average if anything,” 

“Roman,” He took the others hands in his own, squeezing them gently. “Would I lie to you about this?”

He shook his head, still not daring to look into Thomas’ eyes, instead very closely examining his hands, so similar yet different to his own.    
God he was pathetic, he was supposed to be brave, but he couldn’t even look the one he loved in the eyes because he was scared he’d see something he wouldn’t like.    
“Exactly. So trust me when I tell you, Roman, that they’re good enough, that  _ you’re _ good enough, I promise.” 

He opened his mouth to say something, breath catching in his throat as he tried to figure out just what he would be saying.    
“I,,” He glanced up, blinking back tears as he saw the open loving look in the other's eyes, something he still had trouble believing was directed at  _ him _ . “Okay. I- I trust you.”   
Thomas gave him a soft smile, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Now how about we go and watch something fun, you could use a break after all this work.   
He nodded again, a small smile on his lips. “Sure, I’ll be with you in a moment, just, need to clean up here.”

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.”   
And with that, he left the room, probably heading to set the TV up and get some snacks. 

Roman let out a breath, wiping his eyes. It probably wouldn’t do to look like he was crying, he didn’t want to make Thomas any more concerned than he probably already was.    
After a few more moments of regaining his composure, he snapped away the mess of crumpled up papers, temporarily snapping up a mirror to check over himself, fixing anything that might be out of place before heading over to where Thomas was. 

He sat down next to him on the couch, snuggling to his side as Thomas opened his arms, wrapping them around him and pulling him close. As he relaxed into the hold, he let out a breath and did his best to focus on the show they were now watching, and the warmth and weight of the others arms around him instead of his own miserable thoughts. 

It was always nice to spend time like this together, he thought, snapping himself into comfier clothes than his usual princely getup and snuggling closer to Thomas.    
He hoped it would last longer than his usual fantasies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment. Hearts, keysmashes, whatever you're most comfortable with, I'll gladly accept.


End file.
